¿Chocolate?
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Para algunos, San valentin es un día para salir con tu pareja, convivir con ella y todo eso, uno que otro detalle en la ocasión. Pues para Michelangelo y Donatello este, este 14 de Febrero sería diferente, algo dulce y placentero a la vez. /Mitello (MichelangeloxDonatello)/ LEMON YAOI.


**¡Hola! :D**  
**¿Cómo se la están pasando?, ojala y muy bien, pues... yo no estaría del todo, tengo hambre y no se que hacerme ;w;**

**Pero bueno, les vengo a dedicar un fic YAOI a mi OTP que quise escribir por el día de San valentin**...

**Como dice en la descripción, esto será un MikeyxDonnie :3**

**Sinceramente pensé que sería algo sencillo y corto, pero un amigo me recomendó que pusiera algo mas fuerte xD, Pero bueno, realmente no hay de esta pareja tanto Yaoi hard, así que dije, ¿Por que no?. :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido a continuación contendrá Yaoi explícito, lo que se le conoce como 'Lemon', si no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas, te pido que te retires de aquí, si lo crees soportar, se bienvenido.**

**Bueno, la advertencia dice todo, no acepto arenosos criticando el con malas palabras, se exige respeto, por favor**

**Y Bueno, tal vez tendrá un poco de fallos ortográficos y falta de redacción, me disculpo por eso.**

**-El nombre del fic tal vez no tenga tanto significado por lo que estén entre leyendo, pero obviamente tuve que poner algo para dar un toque de significado, así que ojala ahí entiendan xD.**

**-Normalmente Mikey es el que va 'abajo' en la relación, bueno pues... Quise cambiar eso.**

**Bueno, por lo que me conocen saben por que, y por los que no, en lo personal, nunca me gusto Donatello siendo seme en NINGUNA relación, por eso desde principios no me gustaba emparejarlo con Mikey, ya que todos sabemos que este igual es un uke supremo (?), pero gracias a unos fics, y una que otra imagen, la imagen de Mikey siendo dominante me enamoro por completo, así que aquí, la cosa será al revés de lo que costumbran leer sobre estos dos.**

**No los entretengo mas, disfrútenlo :)**

_*~Chocolate~*_

-G-Gah..! -Es lo único que pudo soltar de sus labios Donatello antes de sentir aquella lengua en su cuello, perteneciendo del ninja de naranja, cuando de repente su mirada se dirigió a el, mirando una media sonrisa de como su resultado tenía éxito.

¿Quién dijo que el 14 de febrero era de gastarse el dinero hasta comprarle un obsequio a tu pareja?.

También hay que tener buen ojo, no solo se trata de comprar cualquier detalle u obsequio de maravilla para esa persona especial, el único significativo para este día, era el hecho de poder estar con tu pareja, aunque lo tengas todos los días del año, se puede decir que quisieron hacer 'honor' a un día especial para todas las parejas de la existencia.

Pero claro, tampoco vendría mal traer un lindo detalle para el/ella que comparte a lado su vida contigo, sin embargo... En Donatello y Michelangelo era excepción por varios casos.

En parte de Donatello, este no prefería gastar en particular nada, sin embargo, siempre tiene uno que otro buen y lindo detalle para sus hermanos, y otro en especial para Michelangelo, ya que estos dos desde hace unos meses que han descubierto algo mas que una hermandad, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, pero desde ese comienzo a su relación de noviazgo, ninguno a mostrado arrepentimiento, al contrario, ambos vivían felices uno al otro.

Y En el caso del mas joven, Michelangelo, este a veces no le gustaba excederse en lo cursi, pero en muchos y algunos caso, siempre tiene un dulce detalle para su hermano de morado, bonitos detalles que obvio a Donatello le gustaban demasiado.

Aunque, podría decirse que en estos casos sería algo diferente.

-M-Mikey... Llegarás tarde con Rapha en el edifi...

-¡Al diablo Rapha!, Quiero saborearte mas...

-¿¡E-Eh!? -Estremeció de golpe y alcanzó a mirarlo fijamente.

-Donnie... -Lo llamo entre suspiros el de naranja- Lo único que quiero es que seas un buen hermano como sueles ser y me permitas lamer tu cuerpo hasta llegar al punto del que quiero llegar.

-N-No se... es que... ¡WAH! -No prosiguió, su hermano menor ya había aprisionado sus labios con los suyos, haciendo que Donatello cerrara sus ojos fuertemente, mientras posicionando ambas manos en el pecho del menor, no haciendo tanta presión ni fuerza en lo absoluto, mientras Michelangelo posó sus manos en la cintura de Donnie, haciendo que sus cuerpos hicieran mas acercamiento.

Donatello poco a poco dejaba la poca fuerza que tenía para separar a su hermano, sin embargo, sus manos no se desplazaron de su pecho, pero cambiaron a otra parte, exactamente en donde eran los hombros del de naranja, de repente y sus labios se empezaron a mover, lo que causo que Mikey sonriera entre el beso.

Sin ningún límite, las manos de Michelangelo empezaron a bajar a donde era la parte baja de Donatello, haciendo que Donnie sintiera un pequeño escalofrío ante tal contacto del menor a sus partes bajas, se separo un poco del beso, pero el de pecas no permitió ni por un segundo eso.

-Tranquilo Donnie -Susurro el de ojos claros, Donnie solo sonrojó cuando las manos de su hermano iban bajando mas a sus partes, casi a donde daban a lo íntimo.

En aquella distracción, Michelangelo de nuevo dirigió los labios de Donnie a los suyos, sin dejar la acción de sus manos dirigirse a donde se encontraba el pequeño hueco donde era el lugar íntimo que ocultaba su hermano mayor.

Donatello por dos partes, una era la que quería seguir con su hermano haciendo esto, y por otra parte le exigía que pararan antes de que alguno de sus hermanos o su padre los descubrieran, ya que no era seguro que ellos hicieran eso en este preciso momento y en su preciso laboratorio, pero en un momento de distracción, Michelangelo bajo al cuello de Donatello, siguiendo aquellos besos suaves, que de poco fueron siendo a unas lamidas lentas a rápidas.

Un suspiro largo y suave se escucho escapar de Donatello, sus manos apretaron mas los hombros del de ojos celestes, sintiéndose excitado cada vez que este hacía aquellas acciones con sus labios.

Dios, podía olvidarse por todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, no pensar mas que sentir los besos y lamidas de su hermano menor, y hubiese seguido con esa sensación, de no ser por que sintió la misma mano de su hermano apretar su pequeña colita, se separo de golpe y mira a su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

-¡L-LA COLA NO! -Dió un golpe en la cabeza a Michelangelo, haciendo que este quedara algo atarantado por aquel golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el rostro de Donatello se pusiera mas roja que nada.

Michelangelo quedo en un lado del escritorio, sus ojos daban vueltas como si fuera un espiral, no hablaba tan bien, pues solo decía cosas sin sentido, y al notar aquello, Donatello solo lo miro y ante su estado, solo fue donde estaba el de pecas.

-M-Mikey... ¿Mikey?... ¡Mikey! -Dio una bofetada al menor, haciendo que este volviera a tierra mientras miro a Donnie.

-¿Donnie?, ¿Por que...?... -Y Antes que otra palabra mas, Donatello tomo las mejillas de Mikey y las empezaba a apretar- ¡A-Ah!... espera... d-duele.. ¡Duele!.

-¿¡AH QUE TANTO QUERÍAS LLEGAR!? ¿EH? -Preguntaba molesto aun siguiendo apretándole las mejillas.

-O-Ok, Ok... ¡Deja eso Donnie! -Separó bruscamente las manos de sus mejillas- Te e dicho muchas veces que no me gusta eso...

-¡Y Yo te e dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que aprietes mi cola! -Sonrojo al terminar de decir lo último.

-B-Bueno... pero, ¿A Qué te refieres con que a que quería llegar?.

-¿Tu por que crees?, Pues hablo de lo que... e-estábamos haciendo.

-Oh... ¿Tu que crees a que quería llegar Donnie? -Su mano fue dirigida a la mejilla del de morado, mirándolo coquetamente- Hubiéramos seguido.. de no ser por que te decidiste a noquearme en el momento MENOS indicado.

-N-No es mi culpa estar tan nervioso... además, es la primera vez que llegas tan lejos -Bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzado- Perdona por golpearte...

-No hay problema, pero... Donatello... -Michelangelo fue a dirigir ambas manos en donde el pecho de Donnie, haciendo que este lentamente retrocediera un poco.

-¿M-Mikey? -apretó los puños mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente.

-Donnie, en serio... Yo, quiero llegar mas lejos contigo -Y Después de decir aquellas palabras, hecho al mayor en el escritorio antes de posicionarse encima suyo.

Donatello solo pudo abrir la boca ante la acción del menor, su mirada se veía decidida, realmente... no sabría como reaccionar, sentía aun inseguridad, pero no negaba que le daba curiosidad lo que pensaba el menor.

-M-Mikey... T-Tu... -Bajo la mirada- ¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres decir con... llegar lejos?.

-No te hagas tonto D.. -Toco la mejilla de su ninja de morado- Sabes que me refiero a que hagamos el amo...

-¡M-Mikey! pero tu ni siquiera sabes sobre esos temas... aun eres m-muy...

-¡Por favor Donatello!, ¡Como si no supiera que uno mete su pene en el ano del otro! -Comento casi a un grito el menor, Donatello abrió los ojos mas rojo que nada.

-M-Mikey... ¡Te has juntado mucho con Rapha, ¿¡verdad!? -alcanzo a gritar Donatello, Mikey solo se quedo algo atónito.

-Eh... B-Bueno... tal vez el me haya dicho algunas cositas sobre... ¡E-El punto es que no es necesario que me trates como si tuviera 10 años!, ¿Se te olvida que tenemos la misma edad?.

-El punto definitivo, es que Leo te había dicho, YO te e dicho que NUNCA pidieras consejos sobre esos temas a Rapha -Se apoyo con sus codos, levantando un poco la vista para mirar a Mikey- Además, tus mentalidades no son tan... listas que digamos.

-No se necesita ser listos como tu para comprender las cosas de la vida Donatello.

-Pero si una mentalidad madura -Suspiro entre dientes, mientras miraba a su hermano frunciendo el ceño- En serio Mikey, no tienes una mente tan madura como la que tendría yo, y bueno... es bueno que ya sepas sobre... e-ese tipo de cosas, pero aun así, solo por saberlo no te hace capaz de poder...

-¡Basta Donatello!, en serio... haces que me de dolor de cabeza con solo oírte -Comento, en su tono de voz ya se había vuelto algo seria, y eso Donatello lo pudo notar.

El de ojos marrones se quedo mirando a su hermano, esperando a que dijera otra cosa, pero nada- Mikey, si no hay mas que decir, creo y es mejor que... -Pero Donnie fue callado por un beso, un beso cálido y suave, que hizo que se quedara estático.

Michelangelo había tomado las dos mejillas del de morado mientras lo besaba, sus besos se fueron intensificando cada vez que hacía que Donatello se volviera a recostar, haciendo que los brazos de Donatello fueran a los costados.

Ya pudiendo dar distancia, Michelangelo fue a los ojos de Donatello, que este correspondiendo sonrojado esa mirada, solo pudo suspirar.

-Tal vez tienes razón, saber sobre estas cosas no me hace que sea capaz de hacerlo pero... Donnie... en serio, quiero intentarlo...

-Mikey... Basta... n-no... -De nuevo fue callado, pero esta vez por impresión a que Michelangelo poso su rostro en el hombro del genio.

-Déjame intentarlo, quiero ser solo uno contigo, quiero que seas mío... mío y de nadie mas, Donnie... déjame hacerte el amor como te lo merezcas.

Sus labios empezaron a temblar con solo pensar, que su hermano hablaba en serio.

Sus manos torpemente abrazaban el cuello del menor, y ante aquello, el de ojos celestes levanto un poco la mirada, observando a su hermano hasta que este lo miro igualmente.

-A-Acepto... -Fue lo que respondió Donatello.

A Mikey se le formo una amplia sonrisa, en eso fue dirigiendo sus labios a los de Donatello, formando un beso mientras desde ese momento, trataría de hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para complacer a su amado hermano.

Donatello solo pudo dejarse llevar ante las caricias que empezó a dar Mikey sobre su cuerpo, sintió que ese beso de tierno paso a un beso apasionante, hasta que de repente el mismo abrió sus labios y empezó a mover con un ritmo contrario a los que los labios de Mikey.

Como en un principio, las manos de Michelangelo fueron bajando de nuevo a mas abajo de la cintura de Donatello, lo que unos nervios de nuevo aparecieran en Donatello, y antes de querer separarse a decir algo, Michelangelo tomó esa acción, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa tierna.

-Dime solo algo... ¿Por que no te gusta que te toquen la colita? -Preguntaba entre pequeñas risas el menor.

-N-No lo se... realmente no sabia eso, hasta la primera vez que me to-tocaste...

-Entonces... eso quiere decir que te excita~ -Comento entre risas el de pecas.

-¡Tampoco malinterpretes las cosas! puede que... no se, simplemente... -quería sacar una excusa, pero no tenía la indicada, y eso Mikey notaba ya que se empezaba a reír mas.

-Basta Donnie, acepta que te excita las acciones que hago contigo... solo.. -Con eso terminaba tocando el trasero de su hermano, suavemente y ligero pasando a la cola del mismo mientras la apretaba un poco.

-M-Mah... M-Mikey... -se cubrió la boca mientras miraba a su hermano menor, una sonrisa que simplemente mostraba.

¿Era normal odiarla y amarla al mismo tiempo?.

-Parece que realmente lo disfrutas -Comento el menor divertido.

-¿Como crees que hice eso por gusto?.

-Tus expresiones son obvias mi amor~ -le tomo la mejilla con una mano libre, mientras con la otra apretaba un poco mas la cola de su hermano.

-G-Gah... Ah... -Desvió la mirada el de morado- n-no sigas... por favor.

-Don... -Habría podido seguir, pero ante aquella suplica, solo suspiro un poco y se acerco a besarle su frente- esta bien, lo lamento... creo que me deje llevar por...

-E-Esta bien... solo... -engancho sus brazos en el cuello del de naranja- Solo, excítame de otras maneras...

Michelangelo abrió algo mas sus ojos ante ese pedido que hizo Donnie, sin embargo, eso no evito que diera una sonrisa, por lo que beso sus labios, bajando un poco a su demás rostro, explorando cada parte necesaria e innecesaria del genio, hasta poder llevar a su delgado cuello.

Donnie solo pudo ahogar un gemido suavemente, separando sus brazos de su hermano menor para darle la libertad de bajar al cuerpo, que ahora los dirigió al caparazón del de naranja, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que cada vez le rumbaba por el cuerpo, esas sensaciones que al solo sentir las manos de Mikey tocarlo, le causaba una extravagancia que jamás pudo sentir alguna vez pasada.

Sus ojos rojizos se dejaron ver, lo primero que tuvo a vista fue la luz que los reflejaban a ambos, solo a ellos, y nada mas con solo voltear a ver a otras partes, Donnie detecto un frasco que contenía nada mas que- ¿Choco..late?.

-¿Uhm? -Mikey volteo a donde miraba Donnie, cuando notó el frasco de chocolate, volvió su mirada al genio- ¿Por que tienes un frasco de Chocolate?.

-Bueno... planeaba preparar un pastel para todos, ya sabes... para pasar el rato y así... -suspiro al alcanzar a tomarlo- Pero bueno, no creo que tenga tiempo de hacerlo si seguiremos con lo que estamos haciendo...

Mikey río un poco, tomando tomando el frasco, mientras se puso en un modo pensativo- Uhm... Que pena, no me gustaría desperdiciar este delicioso chocolate, ¿Tu como crees que lo comamos sin dejar de hacer lo que estamos haciendo?.

-Uh... no tendría idea... pero... -al mirar la sonrisa de lado del menor, este solo sonrió suavemente y tomo el frasco- ¿Qué tanto te va un Donnie de Chocolate?.

-¿Donnie chocolate? -abrió sus ojos de la idea, pero simplemente quedo con una sonrisa mas grande que la anterior- Realmente no vendría comer un postre antes del almuerzo~.

-No creo que sea ese el orden Mikey -Rió el genio, antes de abrir el frasco y meter uno de sus dedos en el, tomando un poco de ese líquido café que caía lentamente en gotas, metiéndola a su boca- No estaría mal probarlo en mi, en serio sabe delicioso.

Michelangelo quedo atontado ante aquella imagen de su hermano, con solo imaginárselo lleno de chocolate, no podía evitar sentir excitación- Entonces... no perdamos mas tiempo~

Y Con eso, el de naranja lentamente recostó por completo al genio, mientras sin que esperar mas, dejo caer aquel chocolate que lentamente caía del frasco hasta parar al cuerpo libre de Donatello.

-Mmm~ -El de ojos marrones no pudo evitar estremecer cuando sentía lentamente el chocolate caer de su cuerpo, llegando a mas partes de donde mismo, Michelangelo seguía con su acción, hasta que terminaba de cubrir el cuerpo de su hermano en chocolate completo.

-Mas sabroso no te puedes ver~ -sonrió ante el resultado de ver a su hermano casi convertido en una tortuga de chocolate- Te pareces a esas figuritas de chocolate que compra April en estos días, solo que en tamaño grande, y mas.. Je.. mas suculento.

-¿En serio crees eso? -sonrió con un leve sonrojo- ¿Por que no me pruebas? a puesto que sabre mas sabroso que esas figuras...

-Tampoco comas ansias querido Donnie~ -Paso una mano en la pierna de Donatello, que también estaba cubierta de chocolate, solo que el de naranja terminó de tomar un poco para sus dedos- Quiero que hagas los honores antes que yo.

Donnie miro fijamente el dedo achocolatado de su menor hermano, sus mejillas de repente tomaron un rojo algo mas intenso, mientras tomaba delicadamente aquella mano perteneciente a la del ojos claros, y sin mas que esperar o pensar, su lengua comenzó a lamer la yema de sus dedos.

Mikey solo pudo sacar un leve jadeo, cerro sus ojos, sintiendo la lengua de Donatello comenzando a lamer cada parte de sus dedos achocolatados, pero miro la expresión del de morado, no pudo quedar mas embobado.

Donnie mostraba sus ojos levemente cerrados, casi nada de sus ojos, pero aun así miraba en donde mostraba resto de chocolate. Sus mejillas tenían la costumbre de ese color rojizo carmesí, Mikey notaba plena concentración en el genio al estar cometiendo esa acción, en fin, la expresión de Donnie era algo que realmente le fascinaba ver a Mikey, era como... como si viera a un simple niño saborear un dulce.

-C-Creo que es suficien..te... -retiro la mano algo decepcionado de la boca de Donatello, pero realmente ansiaba probar ese cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

Donnie no protesto, aunque si gustaba realmente lamer aquellos dedos achocolatados.

-Uh... ¿Quisieras que comenzara de arriba o de abajo? -Pregunto curioso el menor, esperando lo que quisiera su hermano.

-Uh... realmente... creo y estaría menor que iniciaras de abajo, así y tus dedos no se secan por tanta saliva que di.

-¿De que hablas?. -Fingió no saber, realmente sabía lo que su hermano quería decir

-Como si no supiera el por que querías que empezara a probar primero -Acaricio la mejilla del de naranja- Soy mas inteligente que tu, ¿Lo olvidas?.

-Je... Pensé que de tanta delicia que probaste no esperaba que fueras a reconocer el por que.

-No abra nada en que puedas ganarme.

-Ow, ¿En serio? -Su mano fue hacia la entrada del de morado, empezando a dar círculos alrededor, mientras se acercaba a las piernas delgadas y cubiertas de chocolate, comenzando a lamer.

-Mh... -Fue lo único que dio Donnie al sentir sus piernas siendo besadas y lamidas por su amante menor.

-Yo creo que si puede haber algo en donde te pueda ganar~ -comentó para si mismo.

Michelangelo llevo la yema de uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su hermano, mientras su boca exploraba la suave pierna achocolatada del de morado, no dejando rastro alguno de ese líquido café.

Por parte de Donatello, este tenía los puños cerrados, mirando de reojo a su hermano menor, no negaría que sentía nervios, pero al mismo tiempo ansias a que este iniciara a prepararlo.

-Demonios Donatello, en serio declaro oficialmente que eres mi dulce favorito~ -dijo con tono de picardía, ya estando al fin de la pierna derecha, dejandola solamente ensalivada, ya que Mikey no dejo rastro alguno de chocolate.

-D-Déjate de tonterías y co-comienza... -Tragó saliva, tratando de no sonar tan necesitado.

-Je... Como gustes~ -Dejo de hablar, estando a la mitad de la pierna izquierda, y de ahí introduce su dedo dentro de Donatello.

-A-Ah~ -Donatello apretó mas fuerte sus puños, Michelangelo sonrió ante aquella acción.

El de naranja comenzó a mover algo lento su dedo, mientras con lo que lo hacía, su lengua terminaba de que el chocolate fuera directo a su boca, mirando ya la primera parte ya probada- A Ver que tanto sabes de arriba~.

Donatello solo trago mas saliva, su sonrojo se intensaba, y cuando de repente su mirada fue hacia abajo queriendo ver a su hermano, sin embargo, miro que de repente se veía algo salir de su caparazón- M-Mikey... tu... tu...

-¿Uh? -Dio su vista hacia abajo, observo que su miembro había salido de su escondite, sonrió divertido- Eres el dulce mas excitante que jamás haya probado Donnie~

-¿Eso puede ser posib... G-Gah..! -Gimió bajo cuando Michelangelo metió el segundo dedo.

-No lo se, tu eres el listo, dime tu querido genio~ -Acerco su boca a la mejilla del de morado, lamiéndola y bajando al cuello lleno de chocolate, Michelangelo decidió ir ahora de arriba hasta donde acabase todo el chocolate del cuerpo de su hermano.

-Solo por ser listo, n-no significa que tendré.. A-Aahh.. que saber de que formas posibles pueden e-excitarse los d-de-demás... Ah~

-Entonces, después me encargaré de ver que es lo que mas te hace excitarte, por ahora quiero centrarme en terminar contigo~ -Y Con eso dio a fin a su habla, prosiguiendo con acabar de 'comer' el dulce Donatello.

Bajo a los demás extremos del cuerpo, a lados de los brazos esbeltos del mayor, a los dedos, al frente del caparazón, a toda parte posible, también estaba por tiempo ya que estaba saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo, acaricio sus piernas con su mano libre, hasta que vio la última parte de chocolate.

Miro a su hermano mayor ya mas excitado por tanto haberlo probado, sin mas se acerco a los labios y se besaron. Mientras que Donatello aun sentía aquellos dedos en su interior, moviéndose de un lado contrario al otro, que cada vez sentía su entrada dar un poco de mas espacio, engancho sus brazos en la espalda del de naranja, mientras correspondía.

Después de un poco mas, saco ambos dedos de su interior y separo sus labios para mirarlo, sonrió cuando este levemente frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilo Donnie, ya casi llegamos a lo bueno...

-Nhg... B-Basta, me has torturado muchas veces~

-De que habl... ¡EH! -Sintió un gran y rápido movimiento, su hermano lo había obligado a sentarse en la silla del escritorio- ¿Qué tienes en men...

-Shh, hablas demasiado~ -Con un susurro, este obtuvo el silencio del menor, miro donde su miembro y en eso se acerco al de ojos celestes, estando de rodillas a cada extremo de la cintura del menor, retiro su bandana de su rostro al igual que la suya misma, apoyándose en los hombros de el.

-Donnie, no tienes que ir tan apresurado... -comentó en susurro Mikey.

-Quiero sentirte, es lo que deseo, y no quisiera que pararas por nada -ante aquellas palabras, el de los ojos marrones se introduce el miembro de Michelangelo dentro suyo.

-Ngh... -Arqueo el de pecas, tomando de la cintura a Donatello mientras empezaba a moverse un poco.

-N-No... retiro lo que dije... m-me duele... por favor... e-espera un po..co.. -Pidió Donnie cuando Michelangelo dio el primer movimiento.

El de ojos claros no dijo nada mas que asentir, espero como dijo su hermano.

-Abrázame. -Con su mirada señalo si cintura y las manos posadas en ello, Michelangelo suspiro antes de acercar mas a Donatello para poder abrazarle, besando el pecho de este, Donatello solo presiono sus labios.

-D, no puedo contenerme mas~ -Confeso el menor, Donnie trago saliva pero asintió.

Sin nada mas que esperar, el menor hizo mas fuerte su abrazo, acariciando el caparazón del mayor- Si duele, apriétame lo que quieras.

Donnie asintió, cuando Michelangelo comenzó a moverse un poco, este no pudo evitar sentir algunos nervios, realmente no quería que le doliera, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, sin embargo... todo cambio cuando Mikey empezaba a aumentar el paso.

Cuando el de ojos celestes había ido mas seguido y mas veloz ante los movimientos, de repente sintió que algo apunto y toco su estómago, mirando un poco, hasta que percató que era nada mas que- Tu 'Amigo' Donnie...

-a-ah... -gimió cuando su miembro completamente salió de su escondite, ya mirando que estaba erecto, este desvió su mirada- Al parecer... m-me excitaste por completo

-Je... esta bien~ -Michelangelo tomó con firmeza las piernas de su hermano- eso quiere decir que estas empezando a disfrutar... -Comenzó a ir mas a prisa.

-M-Mikey... A-Aaahh... -Donatello dio presión a su abrazo cuando sentía cada vez el miembro del menor mas dentro.

-¿Te gusta? -Comento con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de placer de su hermano mayor.

-Ah.. Aahh... c-cada vez me gusta... -Aferró sus brazos al cuello, como si fuesen a separarlo de el.

Mas apretados, pero no les importaba, sin embargo, Mikey comenzaba a molestar sentado por tanto tiempo, ya había pasado unos segundos mas cuando empezó acelerar sus movimientos, así que sin que pedir permiso, recostó al mayor en la mesa de laboratorio.

-Me cansé -comentó, separando las piernas de Donatello para seguir moviéndose en su interior.

-AH... C-Cambia todo lo que quieras... pero... Ah... Aah... Mikey... No pa-pares... Ah... -Gemía, sus brazos fueron en donde mismo, enganchados en el cuello del menor.

-Estaría loco si lo fuese a hacer -Dijo divertido, se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazaba mientras seguían sus movimientos.

Ambos seguían, cada vez los gemidos del de ojos marrones se hacían mas fuertes, tanto que hasta podía escucharse en otras partes, pero a el ya no le importaba mas eso, el solo quería mas, quería mas de el, de su hermano, quería que lo amará cuanto el quisiera.

Michelangelo no es excepción, disfrutaba estar dentro de su hermano, cada vez iba mas al fondo, lo que hacía que el disfrutara, así el de ojos celestes excitaba mas al ver el rostro de Donatello lleno de satisfacción y placer.

Michelangelo miro de reojo el miembro de Donatello, lo que hizo que sonriera por quedar a solo erecto, mientras decidió dirigir una mano a dicho miembro, empezando acariciar la punta.

-Ah... N-No necesitas hacer..lo... -Donatello arqueo su espalda cuando sintió la mano traviesa de Michelangelo tocar su parte íntima.

-No te preocupes, se que te hará sentir mejor, y también... -Beso aquellos labios del mayor, sin dejar de moverse por lo que aceleraba, y también comenzando a tocar todo el miembro del de ojos marrones.

Donatello sentía que iba a explotar, cada vez y ese miembro que sentía dentro, iba mas al fondo... o si no, ya estaba completo.

-M-Mikey... ¡Más!.. Ah... Má-Más rápido... ah.. aahh..! -Sin embargo, aun así engancho ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura del menor, fuertemente haciendo presión, mientras junto a el se empezó a mover.

Por parte de Michelangelo le sorprendió aquella acción y palabras, pero una sonrisa se le vio entre su beso con el mayor, así que no hizo nada mas que con lo que ya tenía.

De repente sintió un gemido ahogado, por parte del de ojos marrones, así que separó aquel beso, mientras decidió levantar una parte del cuerpo, de torso a cabeza, una distancia suficiente para Donnie que seguían sus brazos abrazando el cuello del menor, sus piernas aun enganchadas en la cintura, Michelangelo con una mano que sobraba, se apoyo en la mesa, mientras al masturbar se hacían cada vez mas aceleradas.

Una sonrisa crecía en el menor al mirar a su hermano, ya no sabia como expresar lo que cuanto amaba las expresiones de su rostro, en serio que eso lo hacía seguir, lo amaba tanto, realmente se había enamorado de el, ¿Cómo?, no sabría el como ni por por que, lo único que sabía, es que sin importar lo diferentes e iguales que fueran al mismo tiempo, su amor iba aumentando mas.

Donatello abrió un poco sus ojos, aquellos orbes celestes del menor, esos ojos que realmente amaba, tampoco el sabría el por que y como se termino enamorando de el, en como el menor sanó esa herida que tenía por su mal enamoramiento por April, cuando supo que no iba a ser posible estar con ella, Donatello sufría, para buena suerte, Mikey llego a su corazón, capaz de sanar aquella herida que dejo April en su corazón.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo, Donatello sonrió un poco, al igual que su hermano, ambos no pudieron y volvieron a acercarse, para de nuevo unir sus labios uno al otro.

No impedía aun así que el menor fuera a acelerar, mas igual en tocar el miembro del mayor, así que decidió separarse, no antes de besar en corto sus labios.

-Quiero terminar esto, de una vez por todas~ -comentó, mientras separó su mano de su miembro y ambas manos fueron a las piernas del oji-marrón, subiéndolas a sus hombros, y empezó a embestir con fuerza.

-¡A-Aah!... Ah.. Aaahh... ¡M-MICHELANGELO..! -Donnie hizo hacia atrás su rostro, había quitado sus manos del cuello del otro, sus ojos cerrándolos con fuerza, apretando puños y gimiendo mas que nunca.

Michelangelo comenzaba a sudar, sin embargo, para el era valer la pena, disfrutaba hacerlo, dioses.

¿Había valido la pena hacerlo hasta este día?.

-¡OH DIOS!... M-MAS RÁPIDO!.

Y, si valía la pena haber esperado hasta este mes y este preciso día.

-D-Donnie... -Jadeo mirando a su hermano- No creo p-poder mas...

-Y-Yo tampoco... Gh... -Dio un respiro, mientras miraba al menor.

Ambos se volvieron a acercar, quisieron estar abrazados antes de terminar aquella acción de pasión entre ambos, querían terminarlo juntos y al mismo tiempo.

Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, ambos tenían sus ojos inmensamente cerrados, Michelangelo dio un gemido cuando sentía que no podía mas.

-AH~ -Dio las últimas embestidas antes de poder correrse dentro de su hermano, soltó un gemido cuando pasó eso, y jadeo cuando sintió algo tibio en su vientre.

-¡Michelangelo..! -Donnie gimió por último su nombre, antes de correrse al mismo tiempo que su menor hermano.

-Donnie... -Jadeo Michelangelo antes de caer al pecho de su hermano demasiado cansado.

-M-Mike... -El menor había dado la mirada hacia el, por lo que sonrió.

-Hola~ -fue lo único que dio el menor, abrazando a su hermano- Yo te amo mucho Donatello~

-También te amo~

Y Con esas palabras, no dudaron en acercar sus labios y formar un dulce beso.

**_Rato después._**

-Bien, creo que no fue tan buena idea lo del chocolate~ -Comento Donatello, se encontraba ahora en una tina del baño, tallando su cuerpo, ya que por el chocolate que tuvo en el cuerpo lo dejo un poco después pegajoso.

-¿De que hablas?, fue la idea mas genial que pudo venirse de ti -Comentó animado Mikey cuando se encontraba con el sentado a un lado, ayudando a tallar su espalda, aunque no vendría de mucho ya que esa si no tuvo nada del dulce.

-Si, pero... creo que de tanta excitación, no pensé de las consecuencias de lo que tendría si me cubría de chocolate.

-Ja, ¿Vez?, si eres distraído cuando andas concentrado en algo mas... -Comentó el menor con una sonrisa.

-Si... bueno, no fue tan malo después de todo~ -Sonrió mientras seguía tallando partes de su cuerpo.

Y después de tallar brazos, piernas, el caparazón, y haberse aplicado un poco de shampoo para no oler tanto al dulce.

-Creo que ya es suficiente~ -comentó antes de salir de la tina e ir por una toalla que estaba cerca de ahí.

-NO, No agarres esa~ -Hecho casi a gritos el menor, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-¿Por que no?.

-Por que... esa toalla es mía.

-Pero si tu no te duchaste Mikey -Le pareció extraño la actitud posesiva de su hermano.

-Es que, Rapha dijo que no hay que prestar a menudo las cosas de otros -se excuso.

-Mikey, por que Raph diría algo tonto como...

-SOLO VE POR OTRA -Señalo una que estaba a la perilla.

-Bien, bien... Cielos, no entiendo por que hacer caso a Raph con esas cosas... -Dijo y se dirigió a tomar aquella toalla que señalo el otro, y con solo tomarla, sintió en un bulto algo duro- Dime... ¿Acaso es una de tus travesuras?.

-No se de que hablas -comentó fingiendo inocencia mientras sonreía.

-Si es de tus estúpidas bromas, juro que yo... -Decía mientras sacaba lo que traía en bulto, hasta que miro que lo que estaba, era una cajita negra en ello.

Dejo caer la toalla, mientras miraba y por curiosidad, decidió abrirla, lo que obtenía un collar con un Diamante color morado claro que era forma de una mitad de corazón, obtenía la inicial del nombre de Michelangelo que vendría siendo una 'M'.

-¿Te gusta? -comentó el menor, acercándose por detrás del mayor, este volteo a verlo y solo sonrojo cuando el menor tenía una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Có-Cómo lo hiciste? -pregunto aun sorprendido ante aquel detalle bello.

-No fue fácil, le pedí ayuda a Casey primero, ya que el iba a dar algo igual a April, pero creo que el sería un anillo, ¿crees que este planeando pedirle matrimoni..?.

Abra seguido, de no ser por que el oji-marrón se lanzó a abrazar y besarlo, Michelangelo solo correspondió aquel gesto bello, mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura.

Ya cuando se separaron, Donnie volvió a mirar el collar, se veía en sus ojos que le encanto aquel regalo.

-Creo que a lo de mi pregunta, si te gusto~ -Dio en burla el menor, Donnie solo alcanzó a reír un poco.

-¿Gustarme? ¡m-me encanta! -comentó mientras miraba a su hermano, observo que estaba sacando algo.

-También me mande hacer una... -Y Lo que traía ahora era un collar algo similar, solo que anaranjado y con la inicial del nombre del mayor que sería 'D'- ¿Sabes el por que estos collares?.

.Donnie negó, sin embargo solo mirabo sonriente el collar de su hermano, Michelangelo cambio su mirada para dirigirla a la suya, tomando su mentón.

-Lo hice, haciendo entender que nos pertenecemos uno al otro -Señalo su collar- Mi collar tiene tu inicial, haciendo entender que tengo tu corazón, un corazón que no pienso dañar por nada en el mundo... y.. Je, mi inicial está en tu collar, por que... eso significa que tu tienes el mío, desde... el día que empecé a tener sentimientos fuertes por ti, desde ese momento, mi corazón fue tuyo~.

Donnie no pudo evitar sonreír, soltar una pequeña lagrima, y esta vez de alegría, ya que en veces pasadas, sus lagrimas eran de dolor, dolor en su corazón, por April, pero esta vez sus lagrimas ya no tenían nada triste, si no felicidad, Mikey notó eso y solo se acerco a secarle sus lagrimas.

-¿Por que lloras? -pregunto algo preocupado el menor, Donnie solo dio a mirarlo.

-Por que... aparte de que en serio fue un hermoso regalo, el significado tiene bastante sentido... -rió un poco- pero, la razón de mis lagrimas, es por el hecho de tenerte a mi lado~.

-D-Donnie... -Sin mas, el menor igualmente hecho lagrimas por sus ojos, en eso se abrazaron, mientras este besaba su frente, mejilla, ojos, su rostro completo hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Donnie... *Sniff* Te prometo hacerte feliz por el resto de mi vida, en serio~ -Comentaba entre lagrimas el de pecas.

-No es necesario dudar, por que ya lo estas haciendo -Comento igual con lagrimas, y sonriéndole antes de besarlo- Te amo~.

-No hace falta decir que yo te amo igualmente -Y Así ambos quedaron callados, mientras se besaban en cortos, Mikey se dedico en agregarle el collar a Donatello, este sonrió mientras ya teniéndolo puesto, se sonrieron entre si.

Oh, pero que bello es el día de San valentin.

Ven, a veces es lindo tenerle un detalle bello a la persona que amas, ¿No?.

**Ojala hayan disfrutado este humilde fic, en serio, muchas gracias por leerlo nwn.**

**Me vuelvo a disculpar por la falta de redacción y ortografía poco mala.**

**Bueno, Pasenla bien :D**  
**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN A TODOS.**


End file.
